13 Tales Of A Ghost
by Wizard Of Amor
Summary: A girl received a strange pendant from her grandfather before he was killed. Because of the pendant ghost are now after her. A boy arrives saying the pendant belongs to him.  She has a choice to make: Trust the stranger or not. Read better summary inside.
1. In The Beginning There Were 3

**_Disclaimer: _**The only thing I do not own are the 13 Ghost. Everything else is mine. All mine!!

A/N: This is set either before or after the movie. it is more like an original idea, but had no idea where to put it. Enjoy!

Summary: One day Yue Nagasaki, a 16 year old girl, finds out her grandfather was killed, before he died though he gave Yue a pendant. That same night someone arrives at her house looking for her. Yue must decide whether to trut him or not. The cloaked figure speaks of terrible ghost who will come after her as long as she possesses it. Thus begins a journey for Yue and her new "friend" as they join forces in order to stop and capture each of the 13 Ghost before they are killed by them. Read and review tell me if i should continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cool and quiet night in a small town in Tokyo was interrupted by the sirens of several patrol cars and an ambulance. They made their way down the street towards a large mansion that sat on a hill. The house was a combination of a Victorian and gothic themes. As the police override the code for the entranced gated they felt the atmosphere become thicker in some form. The police was responding to a call made by a kid who stated that the man who lived here was seriously hurt. When asked for the boys name they were answer from the phone tone signaling that he had hung up. Some policemen thought that this was all a joke and that they were wasting time answering it. The chief still order four patrol cars and an ambulance to investigate the matter. When asked by other why they must go he stated that "as long as there is a possibility that someone might be hurt they will respond to it with the utmost importance." When they reached the large house they notice that one of the large windows was shatter to piece. They took out their weapons and proceeded with cautious.

"This is the police. Come out with your hands in the air." The chief manage to shout over the pounding of his crew forcing the door open.

The door swung open and then fell off its hinges. When they looked inside they were shock to see that the entrance hall had been completely destroyed. Art, Furniture, and parts of the wall were completely destroyed. They enter the living room to find it in the same condition.

"What the hell happen in here?"

"Chief, over here! I found somebody!" the chief turn to see one of his cadets near the back of the living room behind a desk that had been flipped onto its side. The chief ran over hoping it wasn't the owner of the house. He felt his heart stop as he saw the man who lay in front of him. He fell to his knees as he saw his friend, yet he looked nothing like his friend.

"Remy…"

The body looked as thought it had been thrown across the room several times. He had numerous cuts on his arms as well as his face. His face no longer resembled that of the man the chief once knew. What was left of Remy's face was enough to make some of the men and women around him vomit. The chief unable to stand looking at such a gruesome scene reach over to the body and close Remy eyes and cover the dead man with a curtain that was a few feet from them.

"Search the area. I want you guys to find the killer"

The Cadets watch as he turned to them with an angry expression on his face, "NOW!!"

"Hai!" they turn and then split up into groups before searching the mansion. The rest of the building was in the same state. Everything was destroyed almost as if the culprit was looking for something. When the building was secure paramedics came to inspect and take the body away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the police was inside the building a figure stood quietly and motionless in a tree 10 meters from the house. It watched as the chief stood over the man on the floor who was now covered by the curtain.

'…_..Damn you Remy-san………..why couldn't you leave them to me. I could have stopped them.'_ The figure turn its attention to the half moon which shown down on the town, _'Why couldn't you understand that there is no changing them…..it is what they are… they became like this because of what they did.'_

It watched as the cops were now beginning their search of the perimeter.

'_Now there are 12 powerful being out there…..it's only a matter of time before they start their killing spree…. blood will be spilled………blood' _

It grinned slightly which revealed 2 half-inch long fangs.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad after all'_ suddenly it frowned and shook its head, _'don't let it control you. You need to get out of here before they see you.'_ It watched as one of the policemen walk to the right of the tree.

'_Now where could you possibly leave it…. It's not in the mansion anymore considering they looked for it, but didn't find it. Did you give it to someone?'_ it stood there thinking of every possible place where Remy could have placed it. Then it was hit by a memory of words and it remember one day sitting in the living room with Remy as Remy spoke of his family.

'_That's right…..Remy had a daughter… AND….a granddaughter……….damn'_ it gave a sigh as it now had to travel to located the family and the daughters.

"Whose there!?"

It looked down and saw one of the policemen looking around. The police woman had heard someone sighed and was now looking from where it came from. She moved the flashlight around and then slowly up a tree. As it reached the cloaked figure it slowly moved into the shadows before completely disappearing.

"……..I could have sworn I heard something…." She then turn and continue with her search deciding not to tell the chief about it as it was probably nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yue, Honey, wake up. It's time for school."

The voice entered the small room, before making its way to the ear of the girl who was still asleep. She groan as her mind register the fact her mother was calling her. She thought maybe she could squeeze another 5 minute of sleep before she felt someone gently nudge her.

"Yue, get up and let's go dear. Hurry up or you won't have time to eat breakfast." The mother watched as the girl sat up and look around with sleepy eyes, "Morning sleeping beauty."

Yue then stretch her body out while yawning. She blinks several times to get her eyes to focus before turning to her mother, "Morning mom" Her mother gave the young girl a smile before turning away and went to prepare breakfast. Yue sat on her bed a while and just look around. Her room was her favorite color: red. The furniture was also red. The ceiling and the carpet however were blue; another one of her favorite colors. Her gazes then turn to her dresser where a large mirror sat on top of it. In the mirror was her reflection she stared at it for a few seconds. Blue eyes stared back as she checked herself out. She stood up to get a better look. Yue stood at 5'-9", this was mainly because she had long legs. Her hair was almost to her waist and had a smooth silk like texture to it; it was a brilliant dark shiny blue. To say she was a pretty 16 year old girl would be an understatement. She was envy by just about every girl in the school. Yue's body was perfectly proportioned that it is thought by people that she was favored by the gods. She gave another yawn as she turn and took a shower. After 10 minutes, when she felt she was clean she turned off the water and stepped out while grabbing a towel and drying herself. She then changed into her school uniform before sitting down and beginning to comb her hair. It took her another 10 minutes to comb her hair the way she always does. After she was finish she exited the room and headed down to the kitchen where her mother had breakfast ready.

"Morning Yue" A man was sitting at the table and looked over his newspaper to welcome her as she entered the room and sat down.

"Morning dad"

"Do you want me to give you a lift to school?"

"Thanks dad, but I'm meeting up with Suzy. We're walking to school" the girl replied as she ate some rice.

"Oh Okay."

After Yue finished eating her breakfast she quickly stood up and thanked her mom before giving them each a kiss on the cheek then running out the door. She began to walk down the street and didn't even notice the shadow on the roof of the house across from her house.

'……_So this is where the daughter of the great Remy-san lives……That that means that girl must be the granddaughter of Remy-san interesting. Maybe she has it already.'_ The shadow stood up before jumping off and began it stealth chase after that mysteries blue hair girl.

"Hurry Up Yue!" Yue look up to see the owner of the voice smiling and waving at her from the corner. Yue waved back and quickly ran over to her best friend.

"Hey Suzy"

Suzy was also 16 years old, but she was 5'-5"; that is four inches shorter then Yue. Suzy was another example of a person who is favored by the gods. She had deep, bright, green hair that was not as long as Yue. In fact, Suzy's hair was about half in length compare to Yue. The thing about Suzy thought is that she has many favorite hairstyles and uses them all. One day she would have it neatly tucked into a bun, the next it would be braided, and yet the next day she would have in ponytails. No matter what kind of hairstyle she had on that day it would go well with her personality. To say that Suzy and Yue have small differences is kind of like saying that there is a small different between a water drop and a tsunami. Where Yue was somewhat shy and was not as open about her feelings, Suzy was not. Suzy was always the first person to begin a conversation. Everything she felt she would share. Suzy always had a cheerful personality; it is a rare sight to see her down about anything. Suzy was the "do things without thinking" kind whereas Yue was the "Do things after they are analyze" kind of person. Although they are very different, they have been best friends since kindergarten.

"So how was your weekend Yue?"

"Pretty boring. What about you?"

"Same"

"We should hang out somewhere, other then each other's house."

Yue was about to respond when she got the sudden feeling she was being watched. She looked around and saw no one. Her gaze moved to the park. She looked closer and saw somebody wearing a cloak standing between the trees, almost completely hidden in the shadows. She stop and blink, when she opened them the person was gone. She looked around to see if the person had move, but saw no one with a cloak.

'_Who was that…and where did he or she go?'_

"What's wrong Yue?"

"Nothing just thought I saw something."

They arrived at school and Yue continue to feel like someone was staring at her. When she enter the building the feeling disappear and she shrugged it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock-Knock-Knock

The women looked at the clock, above her sink, wondering who is could possibly be.

'Yue is at school and brain is at work…..I didn't plan a get together, did I?'

She went to open the door and saw her father's friend who was the chief of police.

"Clare"

"Rukisha-san? ... How are you? ... What are you doing here?" She notice that he had a very depress expression.

"Clare…I have some bad news"

"Bad news?" now she was getting worry. She had never seen him like this since when his wife pass aw-…. _'No!'_

"Clare….your dad was killed yesterday."

"….."

"CLARE!"

He reached out and caught the women whose vision first blacked out then fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yue stepped out of the school building coming out of her after school activities and began to make her way home. Suzy walked next to her and was eating some Pocky.

"I think Shizma-sensie is doing it on purpose." Suzy commented as she offered Yue Pocky, who took one.

"What do you mean, Suzy?"

"She is giving out so much homework!"

"Well…… it's good for us" there was a small silence as they looked at each other before both burst out laughing. They reach the corner where they separated and said goodbye to each other. When Yue got home she saw her dad's car in the driveway.

'_Why is he home so early?'_

She ran to the door and entered it to find her mother crying into her father's shoulder. She found a box on the coffee table and saw that the items in the box belong to her grandfather.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?"

"Yue…..Your…..Your Grandfather died last night."

"What!!………" The girl's mouth fell open as she couldn't believe her what she had heard, "But how?"

At this the parents hesitated because they did not want to scare her with the picture or have to explain that her grandfather was killed and that his house was almost completely destroyed.

"…They didn't tell us… your mother found out this morning when Remy's friend came over and told her the bad news." Her dad answered sadly both because he was said about her death, but also for the fact that they were lying to her, but the picture were just too terrible. He reached into the box and took out a small package, "he left you a letter."

Yue grabbed the package and took out the letter. A Pendant fell out. She kneeled down and picked it up. Grasping it in her hand she inspected it and was in awed of its beauty. It was a circular pendant about two inches in diameter and was divided into twelve section in the center laid a green emerald that shined with a mysterious green glow. She gently touched it with her finger and suddenly it glow brightly for 5 seconds forcing every one to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Then the light was gone. Yue looked at her parents before looking at the pendant again.

They stood there motionless for 2 minutes before a vortex appear in their living room.

It was a combination of red and black as it spun in a counterclockwise direction. A big claw reached out and placed them on the ground followed by the hand's owner. A creature slowly stepped out of the vortex it was partially cover in a red cloak and had claws almost a foot in length. It straightened up reaching a height of 9 and a half feet. What wasn't cover in the cloak reveal that the creature was covered in long brown dirty fur. It reeked of rotten flesh. Breathing very deeply, it looked up at them. The family moved back in fear as the creature took a step towards them. It spotted the Pendant and raised it claw above its head. Yue's eyes widen as she found herself too petrified to move and braced herself to join her grandfather in heaven. It gave a growl, bought its claw down and Yue closed her eyes. There was a scream then silence. Yue open her eyes and realize that she was still alive. She looked around and saw that there was some sort of blue shield over her. The creature looked in disbelief that this girl made a shield.

"Not real smart are you?"

The family looked around and saw another figure in a black cloak with a small staff out in the doorway.

"Can I come in and help?" the person did not appear rushed, frighten, or in anyway surprise that such a monster was in this family's living room. Not knowing what to do Yue nodded and the figure enter.

"Shall we take this outside you pooch?" The figure asked in a mocking way as the creature turn towards him. It gave another growl as it charge. The family watch in fear as the monster raised its claw and bought it down. The cloaked figure waited before it made its move. As the monster swung the person disappear and appear behind the creature. The creature turn to attack again but the figure kept phasing to different location. Suddenly the monster went for Yue again. This time Yue was sure she was going to die. Then everything became quiet. She opened her eyes again and saw the creature in front of her. She then looked to her right and saw the person had stabbed his staff straight into the creatures head. The claw which was raised fell to the ground as the creature dematerialize and became a light. The person reached into the box and took out something that resembles a crystal ball. The light then travel to the crystal ball and went into it. The crystal ball glowed red before returning to its clear original format.

The figure turn towards the family and bowed to them. Then he was about to bow to the girl when she fell forward. The monster standing inches from her had been too much and she fainted. The boy caught her before she hit ground and gently placed her on the couch. It removed several strains of hair and stared at her before commenting to itself.

'She is very beautiful'

After who knows how long Yue came to her sense and slowly awoke. Her eyes focus and she slowly sat up she came face to hood with the stranger.

"Are you okay?" Yue listen as the figure asked with a voice that was slightly raspy, but at the same time ……soothing.

"…….Yes….. Thank you." Yue answer after having found her voice.

"Are you okay now madam?" he turned to the two adults and the women simply nodded to him still shocked and not yet had recovered. The figure turn back to Yue and Yue felt the feeling of being watch return.

"You were the one that was following me all day!" She exclaim as she pointed a finger at him, "Why?"

"You have something that belongs to me." The boy stuck out a hand towards her. Yue had the Pendant behind her back and gently slipped it into her pocket.

"What?"

"A pendant ……Remy-san took it and did not return it."

"How do you know my grandfather?"

"…………..He caught me."

"Caught? What do you mean?" Yue took several steps back as she asked him.

"Your lives will be in danger for as long as that pendant remains in your possession. Please return it to me." The boy responded as he took a step towards the blue hair girl.

"……How do I know you aren't one of "them"?" Yue asked referring to the creature that had appeared from the vortex. The boy stood still staring at her for a couple of seconds before turned and began to walk out the door. Yue stood there not moving a muscle. Suddenly something inside Yue told her to stop him. Something inside her called out to the cloaked boy.

"Wait!"

The boy stopped and turn towards the girl. She was debating something in her head before turning to her parents and picking up the box of her grandfather's items.

"……….Mom, Dad. I'm going to be in my room……please follow me" Yue turn and walked up the stairs towards her room. The boy turn to the parents, gave a bow before turning and walking after Yue. Yue waited at the top of the stairs before leading him to her room.

'_..I can't believe I'm leading someone I don't know into my room. I should have thought this over. God what if he tries to kill me.'_

"I would like for you to remove your cloak." Yue stated as she stood in her room. The boy stood there before reaching up and slowly removed his hood. Yue quietly gasp as her blue eyes were pierced by a red one and a blue one. He had white hair that was in a ponytail it was not very long. It may have been only six inches long. He had two bangs that came down slightly covering his eyes. She adverted her attention from his face to what he was wearing. Thru the small opening in his cloak she saw that he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt. He had a pair of black baggy pants that were slightly long. He had cargo boots that were also black. He had a stoic expression on his face as he stared at her. She stood there as she felt a blush crept up her face for some strange reason.

"….um…..yeah…..my name is Yue Nagasaki." She said it with a small wave of her hand. She saw him bow to her again and then stood there they just stare at each other. Yue then asked, "What about you, what is your name?"

"………….my name?….…………….well…um" the boy tried really hard to remember his name.

"You don't remember your name?" Yue asked in slight disbelief.

The boy shook his head slowly, "I lost all my memories when I…..when I died."

He watch the girl's eyes widen in shock.

"You're dead!" Yue felt sure she was having a dream. No…she was having a nightmare, first a monster try to kill her and now the boy standing in front of him is saying he is dead.

"Yes…..please…..give me the pendant. It is a very important item to me…. You don't even know what kind of danger you are in just by holding that pendant in your possession." The boy really just wanted to get out, for some strange reason he felt something would happen in this house if he didn't get out of the house.

"Okay….. I'll give it to you…..if you tell me why you or anyone else would desperately want this necklace?" Yue sat down on her bed as she took out the pendant and showed it to him. The boy looked at the pendant then at the girl who was holding it. He gave a sigh as he nodded gently.

"First of all it's a pendant…. You have heard of the twelve ghost right?" he watched as she nodded at him," well they are real… the pendant you have in your hand is one that has been used for hundreds of years if not a thousand to imprisons the ghost which are consider the most terrible of all. Now your grandfather accidentally set nine, of which have been caught, free. They know that the only way they will be free is if they destroy the pendant. A person who holds the pendant bears with the fact that the safety of all the people he or she cares about rests on every choice they make. They realized that they must go and capture the ghost in order to rest freely."

"What dose that have to do with you?" She asked in suspicion because she did not believe that her grandfather could ever do that.

"IT'S MINE!...Had he not touched it there would not be any trouble, but he did and there is not much time before they start killing!" The boy became silent after his outburst and after a second bowed deeply to her, "Please forgive me for my outburst"

The girl didn't know how to react to that considering she had never been on the receiving end of an outburst, "I'm sorry….I-I didn't mean to play around with you…here." She held out the pendant for him. He was about to reach for it when he stopped Yue looked at him in slight confusion and asked., "What's wrong?"

"………..I can't take it." he cursed in his head at Remy, "…Kuso….It's protected by a spell. Remy-san must of place it on to prevent me from grabbing it.

"….So you're really a ghost?" Yue didn't know how else to put it without sounding rude.

"Yes I am" he replied as he thought of a counter spell for the shield.

"Good one or bad one?"

"I'm Casper the friendly ghost….." he pause for a second as Yue laughed, "No…..I'm a neutral ghost…..meaning I can easily go to either." He explained upon seeing her confused face.

"So you could become evil if you wanted?" Yue asked the fear she felt earlier returning even stronger now.

"Well if someone pushes me beyond my limits….who knows." He replied staring out the window. He gave a yawn and Yue flinched and felt her mouth fall open as she spotted the fangs in his mouth. She couldn't help but stare at them even if it was just three seconds in which he was yawning. He looked back down at her and saw her staring at him

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked behind him then at her then determined that she was looking at him. He looked at her and watched as her eyes again widen in surprise. She turned away and blushed while looking into the mirror at her reflection.

"…..it's nothing"

"……..Okay then… I will take my leave. Good night Nagasaki-san." He bow and turned away.

"Leave? But why" Yue asked not being able to think straight as something in her mind was telling her to get him to stay.

"…….The Pendant being here itself is bad……The pendant being here with me is even worse." He walked out as he replied in a simple tone and made his way down the stairs.

"What do you mean?! How do you know my grandfather?...Did you do something to him? Did you kill him?!" Yue yelled this out without thinking and crashed into the boy as he had stopped so suddenly. She bounced back and covered her mouth., "I didn't me-

She became quiet when she saw the pain expression on his face. Both parent now watched from the kitchen. He then spoke in a very soft voice.

"Remy-san rescued me 4 years ago. I spend the next four years under his care. He was the fist and only person who accepted me…..he was like a grandfather to me. I could never hurt him…….good night." He bow and turn.

"Aren't you going to read the letter Remy-san had sent you?" Yue said as she walked in front of him and brandished the letter in his face. Quick as a flash he caught her hand gently and caused her to jump slightly in surprise. He read the words on the front to himself.

**To: Yue and a Ghost**

He read the words again before giving it back to Yue. Yue looked at him, as she half expected him to have torn the envelope open.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"It's not directed to me. It is for you." He pointed at the envelope and saw him point at her name. She looked at him for a second before walking out to the porch and sat down on it. The boy follow suit, but stood at the bottom of the porch steps. She then open the letter and open the three-folded piece of paper. Then clearing her voice she began to read it out loud.

**Dear Yue,**

**How are you? I hope you are well. I'm never thought that my last talk with you will be on paper. There is something I did and now I realize that it was a mistake. As you know, there are 12 powerful ghosts that are also very dangerous. The pendant that came with this letter is a "Spirit Keeper." This is where the 12 ghost should belong as you can see it is divided into 12 sections, one for each ghost. Now you should be expecting someone unexpected to drop in, unless he is already there. He has a reason for coming to you. The pendant belongs to him. I removed it from him for his safety. The only way to return it to him is to aid him on his quest. Only you can help him because the pendant can only be used by you. I did not want to bring you into this 1000 year old game of chase, but you are the only one I can trust to not turn the boy away for what he is. Help him and he will help you in return. Now knowing you, which I do, I'm sure you already touched the stone. The light will show you the direction of the Black Book.**

"Black Book?" Yue asked looking at him from the letter.. She had never heard of such a book. Maybe it was a brand new book.

"Another name for the Book of the Black Zodiac" the boy replied as he was thinking about the letter. Yue shrugged and continue reading the letter.

**Go and obtain this book as it will help and guild you in the correct direction. Now Please I want you to be careful. These ghosts are not meant to be taken as a joke. Especially the boy in front of you, he is a rare mix of vampire and ghost. He can tell you more if you ask him. In order to capture the ghost you must know everything about them and their weaknesses. Please be VERY CAREFUL. It will pain me forever to know that it is my fault if you were to be hurt. I must go now. I will always remember and love you Yue.**

**With Love,**

**Remy Nagasaki**

**P.S. Beware of the Puppy Dog Eyes**

Yue looked at him in awe as he stood there kind of intimidated by this girl's attention focus on him. Both stare at each other without blinking. After 2 minutes he turned away and walked away.

"Why don't you stay?" Yue said as stood up from her seated position. He stopped and turned to face her.

"I can not do that……if others find-" he tried to respond, but was interrupted by her.

"Come on" she grabbed his hand and felt him tense up, then winces. She let go of him in fear when she saw blood dripping from his left hand's fingers, "You're hurt!"

"….I'm fine Nagasaki-san it's quite small." He answered while trying to hide the injury. She was fast and lifted the cloaked up to see the extent of the cut. It was located on his palm, the cut was about 3 inches long and looked about ¼ of an inch deep.

"My dad is a doctor, he can help." She grabbed his right hand and dragged him into the house again, "Dad I need your help. He's hurt badly on his left hand." Her father walked to his office and got his first aid kit.

"No……"

"But you're hurt. It could get infected. Come on let him take care of you!" The boy became quiet as Yue gave him a look of pure concern. The boy kept staring at Yue before slowly nodding. Something about the way she looked at him made him stop from simply leaving.

'Was that Beware of the puppy eyes warning for her…….or for me?' he mused as he sat down and let Yue's father take care of the injury.

"My name is Brian by the way." The doctor commented as he wrapped the injured hand in a bandage.

"………."

Both father and daughter looked at him when he didn't respond. The boy sat there deep in thought and had droned everyone out.

"Almost….there! All done." He packed up his equipment and took it to his office before coming back. He spotted the teen standing and bowing to Yue before turning to him.

"Thank you….I have nothing to pay you in return for your service," the boy hated saying those words. It made him feel like a beggar or someone helpless.

"I know." Yue turn to her father stood on her tip toes and whisper into her father's ear. He nodded to her and the boy watched as the girl turn to face him with a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you stay here and "Help" us around the house." She had raised her hand and made quotation marks when she said help. He stared at her not understanding what she was saying or hinting at.

"…………."

"……………………"

"….I'm sorry. I don't quite understand what you are asking me to do." He stood there watching Yue's smile disappear. She was quiet for a minute then the smile return even bigger.

"Well if you want to repay us then stay here. Only then will your debt be repaid." He stared at her before finally catching onto what the girl was saying.

'This girl may appear innocent but she can be quite cunning when she needs to be base on what I just experience……… I like that.'

He smile inwardly at how quickly this girl had placed him in a lose-lose situation. Not many people could do that. Only a small number of people have done that, it would be interesting to see what else this Yue Nagasaki was capable of.

"Very well….. I shall stay as long as my presence does not become a burden" he replied while trying to remain emotionless, but if one had paid really close attention they would of caught the minute hint of excitement in his voice.

"I sure it won't be a problem, may I take your cloak?" the man motion to the boy's cloak. The boy stood motionless for a second before removing his hood then unclasping the small hook and removed the cloak off of him. They became quiet when they saw his arms. All long his arms he had countless scars.

"………………."

"Please forgive me…I should have known it would be an unpleasant sight. Maybe I should put the cloak on. It would make looking at me possible." He replied not looking at them.

"Nah. We seen worse right honey?" the father had a smile on his face as he looked at his daughter. She on the other hand wasn't as calm as her father, "Let's go eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in Yue's room

Yue took out a sleeping bag from her closet. The boy stared at her as she unrolled it and then set it on the right of her bed. She turned to face him and as she pointed at the sleeping bag, told him, "This is where you will sleep."

"…..Um…..is it alright for me to rest in here? I could sleep on the couch or something" he replied as he pointed out of Yue's room. Truth be told he had a strange feeling this girl might do something to him while he rested.

"Yeah, don't worry I won't hurt you" she answered smiling at him, "I'll be right back" she enter her bathroom and locked it. The boy's eyes began to roam around the room. On Yue's desk there were photos of her and Remy. He walked over to the desk and saw that they had a pattern. They were dated the same day. The 11th of April, he looked at the most recent one which was five and a half months ago. He saw the blue headed girl hugging Remy during what looked like a party. He began to turn away and did a double take. Looking back at another photo, that was 3 to the left of the recent one, he looked closer and realized that it was the party Remy had at his mansion 3 years ago. His eyes widen as he saw himself through the window of the house reading a book in the library.

"What are you looking at?"

The voice was right behind him freaking him out. He turn so fast he tripped. Yue tried to help him but ended up falling with him. Both stared at each other as they realize the position they were in. the boy had almost fallen on Yue and had place his hands on either side of Yue's head. Yue was on her back and saw that he had his knees between her legs. Yue was blushing so much she was sure he could feel the heat off of her face. The boy quickly moved away from her as she lay there.

"…Please forgive me I did not realize that you were behind me." The boy quickly responded as he looked away.

"…….um…..lets go to bed." Yue stood up dusted herself and went to her bed trying to get rid off the blush that had taken over her face. She laid there and turn off the lights as darkness flooded the room, "…..Good-night"

"………………..Rest at ease Nagasaki-san." The boy sat in the sleeping bag and had his hands over his head staring at the ceiling. Within seconds Yue was asleep whereas the boy simply couldn't sleep. His mind was too clouded with stress, thoughts and problems. But sleep finally arrive as he drifted into a slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the second story I have type out. It may be a little confusing at first, but I assure you it will be very good base on the first two chapters I have. Again, please Read and Review. Tell me if I should continue with it or not. And if i do continue it I will need someone to help me in looking things over. Hey this allows you to ead the next chapter before anyone else. Thank you and good day..


	2. We're Going Book Hunting?

_**Disclaimer: **_The only thing I do not own are the 13 Ghost. Everything else is mine. All mine!!

A/N: This is set either before or after the movie. it is more like an original idea, but had no idea where to put it. Enjoy!

Summary: One day Yue Nagasaki, a 16 year old girl, finds out her grandfather was killed, before he died though he gave Yue a pendant. That same night someone arrives at her house looking for her. Yue must decide whether to trust him or not. The cloaked figure speaks of terrible ghost who will come after her as long as she possesses it. Thus begins a journey for Yue and her new "friend" as they join forces in order to stop and capture each of the 13 Ghost before they are killed by them. Read and review tell me if I should continue.

Enjoy the second chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon morning came and the sun's rays came through Yue's window and landed on her face forcing the young women to groan. She waved her hand in front of her eyes as thought hoping she could get rid of the sun. She opened her eyes gently and turned to her right to avoid getting blinded by the sun. Her gaze fell upon someone who was in her bathroom and nearly scream before remembering the events from yesterday. Calming herself she sat up and saw that he was washing his teeth, or more specifically: his fangs. Looking down she saw the sleeping bag was gone. Looking around for it, she found it neatly tucked away in closet. She then turned her attention back to the young ghost in her bathroom.

"How can a ghost wash their teeth?" Yue asked as she stood up.

"….With a toothbrush" the boy replied gently cleaning his fangs. He saw Yue rolled her eyes.

"No….duh." she couldn't help but get slightly angry that he was making her feel dumb.

"You ask obvious questions, you get obvious answer" he answered simply as he put his toothbrush away in a small container. She pouted at him as she realized that her question really was obvious.

"Can I see your fangs?" she asked as he turned to face her. He stopped for a second before running his tongue over the fangs then opening his mouth to reveal them. Yue walked over to him and raised her hand and placed a finger on the side of one. She mused as she remembered all those vampire movies where the vampire had fangs that were supposedly 3 inches. She bought her finger to the tip and pressed down gently.

"Ow!" Yue pull back her finger and saw that it was now bleeding. The boy looked down to see Yue holding her finger. She was about to turn to go to the bathroom when the boy grabbed her bloody finger and placed it in his mouth. The boy couldn't react as the vampire in him took her finger and continue to suck on it as the sweet liquid flowed down his throat. Yue also did not know how to react. He was not biting her, but rather just sucking. She found her mind to be in a state of ecstasy from what he was doing. After only 5 seconds his mind register what he was doing and quickly moved away from her not believing what he was doing.

"Gomen-nasai. I did not mean to do that." He could still taste the sweet nectar in his throat. He was doing everything in his power to control himself from biting her.

"…….um…….uh…."

"Yue! Honey come on down breakfast is almost ready." Both kids turn towards the stairs from where the voice came from.

Yue shook her head slightly before responding, "Coming mom" she then place a bandage on her finger before turning to the boy who was still not looking at her, "Come on"

The boy followed her down the stairs and then to the kitchen. The kitchen was small compare to the living room but somewhat larger then Yue's room.

"Good morning Yue, Good morning young man" the woman watched as the boy bow in response to her good morning, "What would you like to eat?"

The boy didn't know how to respond he had never had to tell someone what he wanted because he always kept those things to himself.

"…um….I'll have what Nagasaki-san is having." He replied

"Great cause this morning we are having an American style breakfast. I'll have 2 eggs, ham, sausage, bacon, hash brown, French toast, and some orange juice." She answer and was about to seat herself when the boy's reaction stopped her. He stared at her in shock then look at her body figure. Yue raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

She watched as he shook his head then seated himself in front of her. Clare served the boy his food.

"Thank you" the boy responded as he gave a small prayer before beginning to eat breakfast. Just then the phone rang and Clare went to answer it. As the two kids ate they watched as Yue's mother was having a serious conversation with someone one on the phone. When the boy finished his breakfast he stood up, took the plate to the kitchen and washed it before placing it on the drying rack. He turned to thank Clare when she hung up the phone.

"Good news" the woman clapped her hands together as she smiled at them, "I was able to get you into Yue's school"

"WHAT!!" both teens stare in shock at her. One was surprise that her mother was able to get him into her school. The other was shocked at the fact that he would have to go to school.

"I just spoke with your principal and she said it was alright I was thinking that this would be good for you so that you forget what you learned at your previous school" she looked between them and saw that something was wrong.

"……..well….truth be told Nagasaki-san….I have not been to school in years. Everything I know was taught to me by Remy-san." The boy replied as he looked at the older woman in the eyes.

"Well, its time to change from home school to real school" the woman said as she turn away. The boy stared at her in utter shock. He turned to the equally shocked girl who was able to recover and immediately ask

"But mom. You do realize that he is a boy don't you?" she had stood up and was pointing at the boy who was sitting at the table.

"Yeah……so?" the woman asked as thought what she really is saying is 'is there a point to what you are saying?'

"You do realize that our school is a-" she began, but then saw the boy stood up and walked to the window and was looking at something, she walked over to where he was standing and look out the window as though expecting something to be there "What is it?"

"………she's here." Was all he said.

"She's here? Who's she? And where is here?" she ask as she try to find out what he was talking about. Yue hated being unaware of what was going on.

The boy did not answer and simply looked out the window. In the distance about 7 blocks a temple towered over some of the houses in the town. The temple sat on a small hill that rose 20 feet making the temple bigger then it already is. The structure was made a long time ago so it still has some of the materials that were used centuries ago. He got a small shiver which had gone unnoticed by the girl. He turned away and was about to walk away when Clare placed a notebook and pencil in his hand.

"…..what's this for?" he asked as he inspected the supplies.

"To try and get up to date in class. Write down everything that you're doing and then I will give you more supplies base on what you will be learning." She answered as she began to gently push them towards the door, "you will have to speak to the principal as soon as you get there, now hurry up or you'll be late for school."

Both Yue and the boy were walking the street quietly until Yue thought of something.

"You know they are going to ask for your name. What are you going to do?" she saw the boy stop in his track as he realized it too. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to her.

"HEY YUE!"

The boy quickly went on guard as the voice caused them both to jump. Yue whipped around and gave a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend running over to them. The boy and her best friend locked eyes and then Suzy's eyes widen as she pointed at him.

"Hey It's You!"

"Suzy what are you talking about?" Yue stare as the boy bowed to her.

"….I hope you have been well since our first encounter." The boy whisper to her after her small outburst.

"I have been well. What are you doing here?" she asked as she saw several question marks over her friend's head.

"Hold On A Second!!" Yue stomped her feet on the ground, "What Is Going On Here!"

Her outburst cause both teens to turn to her. Suzy look at the boy, who nodded, then answered her, "He and I met 3 years ago"

"What? Where?" Yue asked as they walked to school.

"When went to your grandpa's for your birthday party I went inside to get something, I forgot what, and was passing the library when I saw him in there. I went in to talk to him and accidentally scared him. He jumped so high he hung form the chandelier on the ceiling." She took a moment to laugh as she remember that day, " Yeah, after he climbed down I ask him what he was doing there, but he refuse to tell me anything. So I asked for his name and he said he didn't remember it. Then you call me and while I looked at him he asked that I not tell anyone. When I turn to see you then back at him he was gone."

Yue look between the two and saw the boy with his arms cross as though remembering the events of that day. He gave a sigh before tensing up. He whipped around and looked as though he was about to fight.

"What's wrong?" Yue asked as she looked around, but not seeing anyone. Yue then saw his eyes switch colors as he look around. He left eye which was blue now became red and the right eye which was red became blue. It looked as though his eyes were analyzing the surroundings. After a minute he relaxed slightly and his eyes return to their normal color.

"……..Nothing." he replied simply

"So what are you doing here?" Suzy asked again as she remember he did not answer it.

"………."

"Still quiet I guess."

"…..I'm here on a mission" he replied in nothing more then a whisper. He turn and walked over to Yue who had taken several ahead.

"Oh….. Hey we never did get to introduce each other did we?" she ask as she caught up to him. The boy thought and slowly shook his head.

"Well my name is Suzy Mitarashi." She said as she stuck a hand out to shake his. She saw his eyes widen at the mention of her last name. He did not shake her hand, but rather bow to her leaving Suzy slightly confuse as to why he didn't shake her hand.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Mitarashi–san" he replied

"What's your name?" she ask and saw the boy move away and did not answer. After 5 more minutes they finally got to Zodina High School. The boy took one step into the school ground and stopped. He looked around and notice one single fact of all the students that were staring at him: ... they were all girls.

He took five steps back and read the sign that was situated over the entrance:

"**ZODINA HIGH SCHOOL FOR GIRLS**"

"um…. Heh, I guess I didn't tell you about our school did I?" Yue asked giving a nervous chuckle.

The boy stood there with an "I can't believe this" expression plaster all over his face. He turn to face Yue and shook his head.

"Come on we got to meet with the principal before classes start" she then led him through the school yard. The boy could feel the stares of many girls on him and it scared him to be honest. He never liked being stared at. They entered the school and began walking down the long hallways towards the main office. Once there they asked for the principal.

"Excuse me. Is Dr. Yamanaka here yet?" Yue watched as the secretary went to find out. the women return and motion them into the office. When the enter the boy found a rather short women standing in front of her desk and watch as she motion them two sit. She was about 4'11" and had dark black hair. The boy stood behind the girls due to there being only two chairs in the room.

"Good Morning Yue, Good Morning Suzy" she said after she seated herself in her chair, "And who might you be young man?" She asked as she saw the boy tense up when he realize she was talking to him.

"………His name is……" Yue began and look up at the boy didn't say anything.

"His name is…….." Suzy attempted as well, but no name came up.

"My name is Lucifer" he finally answer as both girls turn to look at him.

"Welcome Lucifer-san to Zodina High school. As you might have already notice this is an all girl school. We have classes from 1st grade all the way to 12th. Now the reason you are here is that recently we, the school, have been debating on whether the school should allow boys in. In order to see how the school would function, Clare suggested that we allow a single boy in. Now since the school year already began it would be difficult to get a boy in here because he is already registered. I became inform from Yue's mother that you were home schooled for a while and recently stopped." She motion to him to see if it was correct.

"Four years" he answer

"Now since you were home schooled, you were not register so Clare was able to convince me to choose you to come here. Now I will need you to get some papers signed by your parents." She handed him the paper, but me just shook his head, "what do you mean, no?"

"…..my parents died ten years ago." Everyone look at him as they gasped. Lucifer had a neutral expression on his face as he answer her question.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, can I get your guardian to sign it?" she asked as she attempted again to give the papers to him. He once again shook his head.

"My guardian just died yesterday." This time only the principal and Suzy gasped. Yue knew who he was talking about and was sadden as she remember all the good times she had with her grandfather.

"……um….who are you currently living with?" she asked trying to get away from the topic as it was depressing.

"I was temporarily given shelter by Nagasaki-san and her family." He replied as his expression revealed nothing about how he was feeling.

"……Well okay….I'll call Clare and ask her to sign the forms. As for today I want you to follow Yue as her schedule will become yours as well." Just then the bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"That was the bell that signified that 1 period had started. The morning bell rings at 7:30 am and classes start at 8 am. Run along to your classes and tell Shizune you girls and Lucifer were speaking with me." She said as she open the door and led them out.

"Come on Yue." Suzy began to skip down the hall as Yue and Lucifer looked at her before quietly following her. The trio arrived at the correct room. Lucifer was walking looking down and collide with someone.

"Oh dear are you okay?" the woman looked at them. She saw the boy blush as he realize that his face had collided with her chest.

"Shizune-sensei sorry we are late. We were talking to Dr. Yamanaka and we got side track." Suzy answer the woman who had blond hair. Lucifer notice she had quite a large….chest. he looked away so as to not be caught blushing. She then walked past the girls and bent down slightly to talk to him.

"Who do we have here?" she asked as Lucifer was not looking at her. He did not answer either, but that was for a completely different reason.

"His name is Lucifer." Yue answer as she noticed a small blush on Lucifer's face. He quickly recover and bowed to her.

"So you're our test subject" she asked. The two girls distinctly saw him winch when she call him a test subject. They saw his hands shake slightly as the woman turn around. For a brief moment Yue thought Lucifer was going to attack the teacher, but he never did, "I'll introduce you to the class."

She enter the room and turn to address the class, "Good Morning class"

"Good Morning Shizune-sensei" the class replied as one.

"Now I was just informed we are having a new student, I want you to help our new student get to know the school. And no pranks about where things are Okay?" she asked the class.

"HAI!" the class responded in unison.

The class heard some struggling outside. Then some whispers.

"Nagasaki-san, I don' t want to do this. I'm not **supposed** to do this." Lucifer try to stand his ground as both girls were trying to push him in. Then one of the girls poked him in his side and he yelped while jumping unknowingly into the class. He mutter darkly under his breath as he looked at them. They smile and pointed at the class. He froze as he realize what they were pointing at. Slowly he turn his head and saw 29 girls looking at him.

"…….um……….hello" he raised his hand and gave a gentle wave. The girls' eyes widen as they saw a boy with soft snowy white hair and had two different colored eyes. Those that did not blush were looking at him with a dreamy expression.

"This is Lucifer. He will be joining us for the rest of the year and maybe next year." The older woman was commenting, but very few were actually listening, " you can sit behind Yue." The boy gently walked to his seat as he took the moment to look at the class. 31 different pairs of eyes looking at him. Surprisingly Lucifer did not feel that fear he felt outside. He sat down and listen as the teacher began her lecture. Lucifer then try to memorize everyone's name as the teacher was teaching chemistry class.

"Lucifer. Can you tell me what the formula for sulfuric acid is?" the women called on him because he seemed bored. The boy turn his attention form the blank space on the wall to the teacher. While he stood up he tried to remember the rhyme that Remy had taught him.

"…….H2SO4" he sat down as she nodded.

"Correct may I ask how you knew with out looking at your notes.? She asked wondering what kind of previous teaching the boy had.

"….a poem…sort of" he replied unsure of why she wanted to know.

"Can you share it with us?" she asked pointing at the class. Lucifer looked around and gave a small nod before reciting:

**My chemistry teacher drank a drink**

**But could not drink no more,**

**For what she though was H2O**

**Was H****2****SO****4**

"….or Sulfuric Acid." He replied sitting down as the class laughed out loud.

"That was very creative Lucifer" the woman commented as she chuckled.

"…Thank you." He nodded his head in thanks. As he looked down he saw a book under his chair that was cover in dust. He reach under and grabbed it before realizing that it was a story about a girl who was in love with a ghost. He opened it and began to read. Then a whisper can from behind him.

"What are you reading?" he turn slightly and saw a girl with bright red hair looking at him.

"I found it under the chair." He showed her the book and saw her look at him strangely.

"You can read that?" she asked in disbelief. Lucifer looked at her then at the book before realizing what she was talking about. The book wasn't in Japanese it was in English. He didn't bother to check the language of the book. One of the things Remy taught Lucifer was how to read, write, and speak English. Lucifer remember the old man telling him that knowing one language is good, two better, more best. He was starting to learn Latin and Spanish since they were closely related, but Remy unexpectedly…….left. so he knew what little Remy taught him.

"..Y-" he was about to respond when the teacher told them to please focus. They became quiet and paid attention, but not before Lucifer apologize to her. Both Yue and Suzy glanced at Lucifer when the teacher told them to be quiet.

Later

Lucifer stepped out of the building for recess and went to find himself a quiet place. He went behind the building and went between two cherry blossom trees. Settling down took a deep breath and while closing his eyes began to do some ancient yoga.

"……Nagasaki-san….it is said that spying on one is considered very rude." The boy continued his yoga as the blue headed girl walked over to him.

"I wasn't spying. I was just checking to make sure you didn't leave or anything." She reply as she walked over to him and sat down, "so…. Are you really a vampire?" she asked as she sat herself in front of him. He stopped and looked at her before giving a simple nod.

"Really!"

Both teens turn to see Suzy with a camera in her looking at Lucifer with big teary eyes. Lucifer looked around confused as to how she could get near without him noticing. Immediately she walked up to him and opened his mouth to inspect his fangs.

"That is so cool" she exclaimed as she continue inspecting them.

"Mitarashi–san please keep your voice down I do not want others to find out about me." He responded as he moved away and closed his mouth. He enhanced his eyes again and looked around to make sure no one else heard anything. Once sure he slowly went back to his yoga and listen to Yue explain to Suzy what had been in the letter from her grandfather. All the while Suzy was recording them. He gave a sigh as she mention the black book and then he stopped as a realization hit him.

"Is there by any chance an ancient shrine around here constructed during the early 16th century?" Lucifer asked as he now remembered what Remy had told him.

"Yeah, about 20 minutes from here is a shrine on the hills. Why?" Suzy answer his question while tilting her head to the side.

"Nagasaki-san. I have reason to believe that the book is located at this shrine." He replied while turning toward the blue headed girl. She sat there deep in though and was about to answer and was about to answer before a bell rang across the grounds.

"Time to go in" Suzy commented as she stood up and dusted her uniform. Yue follow suit and Lucifer began to follow them.

"Nagasaki-san, we shall go to the shrine after school. If it is indeed the black book then we are not the only ones who will be after it. Meet me after school at the entrance." He said with out emotion as they stepped into the building and began their second half of school. Lucifer managed to pay attention in class yet also have his thoughts on that book. He himself has not read the book. Remy prevented him from reading it and it he never saw it again. His guess was that Remy had hidden it or had someone hide it before he died. Once he had to book, he would find a way to counter the spell on the necklace. Once he had the necklace he would leave, he did not want more Nagasaki blood on his hands. School was over before he knew it and went to the entrance of the school grounds. As he waited many girls would look at him and wave at him before quickly walking away while quietly talking to each other.

"You're late Nagasaki-san" he said without looking at the girl who was walking to him.

"I had to go get some stuff from my locker" she replied as she motion to her book bag.

"Lets go" he pushed himself off the wall and was about to walk.

"Okay" came a voice behind Yue. Lucifer fell down anime style as he realizes who it was.

"Mitarashi–san! What are you doing here?" he asked as he recovered from his "fall".

"Yue invited me" she replied without hesitation.

"Nagasaki-san, this is not a friendly walk. If something attacked us there would be no way to get away safety." He commented as he turned his body in the direction of the shrine.

"I'm sure nothing wrong will happen" she answered him.

"……..Very well. If that is your decision let us continue." He replied as his face was emotionless. They then started their short journey towards the shrine. After five minutes Suzy became bored and decided to question Lucifer.

"So…….Lucifer…..what do you do for blood?" this caused the ghost boy to slow down.

"Excuse me?" he turn his head face the green hair girl.

"You're a vampire right?" she saw him nod, "and vampires need blood right?" again a nod, "so you would need blood right" this time the nod was barely visible, but nonetheless there, "well…if you ever need blood in an emergency you have my permission to sink your fangs into me" she finished with a giggle that caused Lucifer to stop abruptly. He turn to stare at the girl who spoke to him and felt her look straight at him. For almost a minute nobody move as Lucifer and Suzy stare at each other.

"That would be unforgivable of me Mitarashi–san" he broke eye contact with the girl and began to walk. They walked for 10 more minutes before they arrived at a forest.

"It's just up ahead." Suzy pointed straight in front of her. They walked and Lucifer felt something strong. Keeping on guard he followed the two girls as they reach the shrine. The shrine itself was quite small. It, however, was made completely from steel to ensure the safety of the shrine. Yue enter the shrine followed by Suzy then Lucifer. Well that's how it should have been. Lucifer was about to enter the shrine when he hit an invisible wall and was thrown back. He flew about 5 meter and hit the ground before sliding to a complete stop 20 feet from the shrine.

"Lucifer-san!" both girls yelled as they quickly turn and ran towards the fallen boy. When they reached him he gave a groan as they kneel down to help him.

"Are you okay?" Yue asked concern fully. Lucifer sat up and rubbed his head as he gave a simple nod.

"What happened?" Suzy asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Ghost shield. I suspected it when we entered the forest. I believe it was place to keep "us" out." Lucifer dusted his pants as he explained to the girls what had happen, "You will need to go in and retrieve the book by yourselves."

"Do we really have to?" Suzy ask with a sense of fear.

"No….. I would actually prefer you didn't go. I don't want it to be my fault if you got hurt." He stood up and turned away. Both girls looked at Lucifer then at each other before nodding to one another.

"We'll go. Don't sweat it Lucifer-Chan, we will get the book" Lucifer turn to face them in surprise. Suzy gave him a victory sign and turn towards the shrine. Lucifer looked at her then at Yue who nodded before following the green hair girl. He watched as they disappear into the shrine. He must admit he did admire their bravery. Suddenly his senses picked up something behind the shrine. He hid himself and went to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls enter the small shrine which consisted of the main room that was around 10 feet by 5 feet, and a small back room that was off-limits to people. They looked around the main room and found nothing.

"You sure it's in here?" Suzy asked as she looked under a bench. Yue took the necklace and pressed the center button again. The center simply glowed.

"Well it says it here somewhere, but whe-" she was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Can I help you young ladies?" they turn and saw an elderly man stepping out from behind the curtain that conceal what was in the other room. He had a dark red robe and had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail similar to Lucifer's. Both girls looked at each other wondering what to say to him. Yue turn to the man deciding to tell him the truth… well some of it anyway.

"We are searching for a book" they saw the elder man's eye brow raise in suspicion.

"What kind a book?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"Well…um…to tell you the truth I don't know what it is, but my friend needs it. It sort of belongs to him." Okay so the last part was not the truth but desperate times calls for desperate actions.

"Really and where is this friend?" he ask with some suspicion.

"um…. He is outside. He can't come in though." Suzy quickly answer as they realize that the man was now moving away from them in slight fear.

"That Necklace…. Where did you get it?" he asked as he pointed to the pendant around Yue's neck.

"It's a pendant…and it belongs to our friend." She answered as she lifted the pedant up.

"You do realize what that is don't you young lady"

"Yes. Yes I do, which is why we need the book." Yue answered again as she walked towards the man. Then they heard something buzzing before it stopped. The man's eyes widen as he turn to run but something came flying through the wall and stabbed the man in the chest. Both girls scream as they watch him fall to the ground. They saw Lucifer enter the building by phasing in.

"Have you retrieved it yet?" he asked the girls as he lifted the body of the fallen elder up.

"Lucifer what are you-" Yue began but Lucifer raised a finger to silence her. He then turn his attention to the injured elder.

"Good evening…. How are you?" Lucifer asked as he watched the elder yell out in pain, "Pain?...Good. Now where is the book?"

"I have no idea what book you are talking about." He manage to spat out.

"The black book." He answer with out any negative emotion. Instead he gave a small smile as his hand glowed black and pressed it against the man's wound. The man yelled out in pain before surrendering.

"It's in my pocket. Damn it my pocket. Please stop it!" He yelled out close to passing out. The boy stopped grabbed the wrapped package and drop the man. He then gave the package to Yue who quickly put it away.

"Tell your master that the hunt it on" Lucifer turn after having said that and walked away. They stepped out to find the sun was now ending its journey as it began to set. Both girls were walking several feet behind him somewhat scare.

"I'm sorry Nagasaki-san, Mitarashi–san. Please forgive me for what you saw back there. You must understand why I did it." He stopped, turn and bow to them, "he was working with a ghost. I sensed it when you enter the shrine. I went to investigate it and saw him enter the building. I couldn't go in to warn you about him. I then had to cancel the spell for 5 minutes in order to save you." He said as he looked at them hoping they won't tell him to leave. They walked up to him and looked at the small river that surrounded the shrine.

"Well…. Thank you." He looked up and saw Suzy smiling at him, "But please at least next time, don't scare the life out of us." Yue nodded in agreement and Lucifer nodded to them. They stood there watching the sunset as the time approached 7 pm. Suddenly Lucifer turn around and Yue saw his eye change colors again. He then quickly bought Suzy and Yue closer as he circle around them while facing the surrounding.

"What is it?" Yue asked as she looked around. Just then a group of men led by a woman cam out and corner them against the lake. The woman appeared in her mid-twenties with hot pink hair that was to her shoulders in length. She was wearing some tight black shorts and had a white t-shirt on. Around her waist she had a belt that contained several items and a gun.

"Ladies please do not move. There is a ghost next to you." She told them as Yue and Suzy looked at her then at Lucifer. They saw he was rolling his eyes and a bored expression claimed his face. He stood in front of the girls and slowly went into a stance.

"What do you want with us?" he asked even thought he knew what she wanted.

"Who are you?" Suzy stepped in front of Lucifer before Lucifer moved her back.

"My name is Julie. Now please stepped away from them Ghost" she replied as she took a step forward.

"It's Lucifer, not Ghost." Yue answer behind Lucifer who looked at all the men determining a way to get away from them while maintaining Yue and Suzy safe.

"Lucifer….interesting name where did you- what are you doing!?" Julie watched as Lucifer began to mutter under his breath while his hand began to glow.

'_Yue, Suzy cover your ears and close your eyes.' _ He watched as they did and he slammed his hands onto the ground. The slam caused everyone who looked to fall back and be knocked out.

"Let's get out of here" he turn to them and they began to walk when his nose caught the scent of something his body has been longing for. He stopped and looked around for the source of the smell. He spotted Julie with a knife in her hand and cut just a small part of her finger tip to get blood flowing. He turn towards her and started slowly walking towards her.

"Lucifer-Chan!" Suzy tried to get Lucifer's attention but failed.

"When was the last time your body had this? 2 days? 2 weeks?...it's only a matter of time before your body fails you. I can help you. Take my offer that I have offered you back then. I can give you blood in return for your cooperation." She offered as she showed him her bloody finger. Lucifer was now in a trance as he marched up to her.

"Lucifer!!!! She is going to hurt you!" Yue shouted. Those words send a shock through Lucifer. He fell to his knee muttering something to himself. Before anyone could react Lucifer raised his hand and knocked out Julie by placing a sleeping spell on her. He kneeled there for two minutes getting his vampire instinct under control.

"Are you okay Lucifer-Chan?" Suzy walked over to the white hair vampire. He stood up and gave a small nod.

"Let's go. The spell in only temporary." He answered as he began to make his way away from the shrine. The girls quickly followed and soon arrived at Yue's house. Yue stepped into the house and was quickly confronted by her mother.

"Yue Nagasaki! Do you have any idea what time it is." The woman responded her voice with worry. Lucifer stood in front of Yue and bow to the woman.

"Nagasaki-san. Please don not blame her, it was completely my fault. I was in search of something important and she assisted me in obtaining it." He explained not wanting Yue to get in trouble. He saw the older woman look at the trio with a raised eyebrow. Then shrugging at them she welcome Suzy and told them to wash up for dinner. After they had dinner the three went up to Yue's room and sat down while Yue took out the wrapped package. Lucifer took the book when Yue handed it to him and neatly removed the brown wrapper. The two girls looked as Lucifer placed the book in front on him. They felt a dark power fill up the room as they gave a small shiver. The book as about 10 inches by 5 inches and was made with what looked like black skin. They heard Lucifer give a tiny gasp. They looked between him and the book then back at him. He placed a hand on the cover and the book began to glow red.

"_**Nox Noctis Exonero**_" he spoke the words and they watched as the book which was covered in a dark aura suddenly lifted and the boy open the book, "Please do not share any information from this book with anyone." Both girls nodded as he search the book for what he was looking for. After a couple seconds he found what he was looking for and began to read. Once finished he close the book and place his hand over it, "_**Defigo-Advigilo**_" The book glowed yellow before handing it to Yue.

"Can you hide this?"

"Why Lucifer?" she ask even though she was already doing it, "Where are you going?"

"……To the temple." He replied as he stood up and grabbed a tiny bag that he had hidden under bed. He unraveled it to reveal the contents of it. There were many vials that contain unknown liquids. There was also a small gun made of old material. Yue grabbed it to inspect it.

"Why do you have to go to the temple?" Yue said as she held it with the tip of the gun facing the open window.

"Nagasaki-san don't tou-" he tried to warn her but it was too late. She pressed the trigger and a light beam shot out. It began to travel at lighting speed and bounce off the walls. It went to Suzy and closed her eyes, but before she closed her eyes she saw the light simply go through her. It bounced when it hit the door and this time hit Lucifer in the hand that had been injured. The boy groaned in pain as he fought to contain a scream that wanted to escape his lips. Both girls quickly went to help him as they treated his wound.

"I AM SO SORRY LUCIFER!" Yue said with so much fear in his voice.

"….next time….. don't touch." Lucifer managed to say between his groans of pain. Once the injury was contain he grabbed several items, rolled up the bag, return it to its hiding place, stood up and walk out the room. The girls stare at the door before putting on their shoes and going after him. He was opening the door when Clare called out to them.

"Where are you going this late?" Lucifer looked at the clock and notice it was about to be nine p.m.

"I have business to attend Nagasaki-san." He replied as he open the door.

"Wait for us." Yue called as she placed a red sweater on.

"I am not letting you kids out so late at night." the older woman stated as she closed the door.

"…….Nagasaki-san…..you have two choices. Either you let me go to them and stop them or…….we wait for them to come here." He answered as he open the door. The woman remained speechless. He then turn to the two girls at the stairs, "You two, please remain here."

"Excuse me! We are going too!" Yue shouted as she walked up to him. He shook his head in protest but Yue shot back, "Why not? You can't catch the ghost without the necklace and you can use the necklace without me, so I have to go and you know it." As much as he didn't like it he knew she was right. Lucifer had once again fallen into a lose-lose situation with Yue. He understood Yue doing it to him once, but twice? He had a expression of annoyance as he now hated being able to fall so easily in her traps. Even thought deep inside he like how smart this girl is. He gave a sigh and turn to face them while raising his hand. He muttered something and the girls felt something warm inside them.

"Let's go" he finally said as he gave a sigh before turning and exiting the house. The girls followed after him and thus began their journey and quest. The first mission: hunt for the 12th ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is. Please comment. I need lots of feedback considering this will be a long one. I been writing this story for about 2 years and I'm almost done. Tell me what you think about it so far. I might need a beta reader so if anyone is interested email me. Cheers!

28


	3. Merciless Child

**The Merciless Child**

They walked for five minutes as the sun was completely gone. Lucifer enjoyed the feeling of the cool night surrounding him. It made him feel normal….Well slightly normal anyway. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Lucifer-Chan!" the green hair girl saw him zone out and was trying to asking him a question. Lucifer snapped out of his trance and turn to face the woman behind him.

"Forgive me Mitarashi-san, I was enjoying the atmosphere of the town at night." he gave a small bow before turning away, "You were asking something I believe?"

"Yeah. I was asking why are we going to the temple?" she asked as she began walk again as well.

"The reason is because the 12th ghost currently is located in the temple." He replied

"Tell me…. Who _is _the 12th ghost?" Yue asked as she was now next to him.

"She is the merciless ghost" he answered without stopping. The girls however did stop and he had to turn after realizing they were walking.

"It's a she?" Yue asked slightly surprise because in her town ghost were always described as demons or guys….or both.

"Yeah Nagasaki-san, More than half of the 13 ghosts are females" he answered as they began to walk again.

"Why is that, Lucifer-Chan?" Suzy asked as she thought of different reasons, but none were reasonable.

"Because…..well…let just say….women tend to be less ….forgiving then men." He gave a small chuckle and the girls listen to it noticing one thing. The chuckle was the first time they have ever seen him do beside stare with an impassive expression on his face.

"So how did she become like this?"

"Well from what I read, Mitarashi-san, the Merciless Child was an orphan. She had to end up selling her body…..One day she was kidnapped, raped, and killed." He saw them gasp slightly at this news, but continued, "But before she was killed, she had sold her soul to the devil. That happened 127 years ago. Today she roams the world looking for people in confession stands acting as a priest and stealing the souls of those who have been indulged in sexual acts."

"……sexual ……confessions?" Yue blushed deeply hoping they won't have to make one up at the temple.

"Yep….she is more sexually interested in death, but when you get her mad……" Lucifer gave a small shudder. A couple minutes later they arrived at the temple and Lucifer looked around, "Most likely it will be empty."

"And what if it's not empty?" Suzy asked

"Then "she" has already made sure that it is." he replied as he walked up to the large temple.

"How are you planning to fight her?" Yue asked as she looked at him in worry. Lucifer took out the two ghost guns that he had stashed in his pocket. He spun them a couple times and took a shot down the street to see if they were working properly.

"I want you girls to stay together. The spell is stronger that way." He then pushed the door open and quietly entered. The smell of death filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath and stepped into the temple feeling a sting on his back. He flinched at the sting as he tried to get rid of it mentally. Yue saw this and voiced her concern.

"Are you oka-?" Lucifer cut her off as he quickly covered her mouth as he held both guns in one hand.

"I'm fine. You need to quite or else she will know I'm here to capture her." He let go of her and walked between the statues and places of offering. Near the back he found what he was looking for: An unused, almost hidden confession booth.

"That's where you hiding" he whispered as he turn towards it. He led them over till they were ten feet away from it, "…..I need your help" Lucifer asked as he turn towards them.

"What is it?" Suzy ask as she tried to see the ghost.

"I need one of you two to go and make a false sex confession." He then saw Yue's eyes widen to the sizes of dinner plates why Suzy actually had a small hint of a smile.

"OK" she began to walk, but Yue stopped her.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered loudly at her. Suzy merely shrugged at her friend.

"It the least I can do. Beside it can't be too hard." Suzy gave Yue a wink as they approached the small booth. Suzy kneeled down on the cushion and didn't know what to do. She had never heard of a confessional and what to do. Then a voice came from inside the old box.

"Welcome my child. Please…confess your sins." The voice was raspy and sound fake.

"Um….this is….um… this confession is kind of embarrassing." The other two looked at Suzy surprised at how real she made it sound.

"In the house of God there is no judgment" The blue hair girl saw Lucifer wince at the statement.

"Well…I have a confession about something I want to do with a friend I just met." Lucifer looked at her when she said this and saw her wink at him. His face began to turn a pinkish color as he tried to suppress the blush. He looked away as Suzy turned back to the screen separating the ghost from herself, "Well we are in this cozy little bedroom and there are candles. I'm laying there with nothing, but knee high socks and a shirt that belongs to him. Then he comes in and without a second thought begins to kiss me and he places his hand on my breast and begins to messages it and I moan in pleasure. Then his kisses start to head south and I can't take it anymore I beg him to do it and he then goes and pl- OW!" Yue had kicked Suzy as she felt her heart race. That story was starting to affect her. She looked at Lucifer and saw that he was red from embarrassment.

"My child….You are forgiven." Lucifer eyes widen. He then turn and pushed the girls to the side just in time before the ghost flew through the screen and collide with Lucifer as both flew in opposite directions. Lucifer hit a statue of a woman and the ghost hit one of the columns that supported the building. The girls fell on the floor and hit their heads against something soft. Looking up they saw three male bodies with their heads missing and blood pouring onto the floor. They scream in terror as they jumped away. At the sound of the scream the boy stood up to see if they were okay. The woman who looked around early 20s had blond hair and had a white shirt which was ripped right below her breasts revealing her skin which was covered in cuts. She had white dirty panties that surprisingly were not ripped. Standing up the woman pouted and rubbed her head.

"That hurt" she stumbled a little and looked at the boy who had caused her to get her. Her eyes narrowed down as she caught sight of the boy, "Well it has been a long time hasn't it"

"Well the last time I caught you….I was 10." he replied as he cracked his neck, "What are you doing here?"

"Well. You know how it is. I hang out. Suck the soul out of a few people all the while searching for that damn necklace."

"It's a Pendant." he corrected her as he stared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She walked up to him, "Anyway how have you been. Hey….If you want I'm free for the night. We can go somewhere and just enjoy the night." She placed her arms around him and whispered something into the boy's ear. This cause Yue to react suddenly.

"Hey! Let go of him you overly active sex tram." Everyone looked at her in either a shock or confusion expression. She blushed as she looked away to get her bearings.

"Who do we have here?" she asked as she floated around Lucifer as he watched her.

"….. Do you remember Remy?"

"Yes, you two were the ones that trapped me, I don't forget that easy…and I don't forgive that easy either."

"Well… you are about to be trapped by his granddaughter." He saw her expression turn from clueless, to comprehending, to realization. She turns to face the blue hair girl and then began to laugh.

"You seriously expect me to believe that they can catch me? They don't even have the necklace." She replied through her laughter.

"Hey first of all it's a pendant; second of all, you were caught by a ten year old?" Yue asked trying her best not to laugh.

"Hey they caught me off-guard!" she shot back as she felt her temper rising. Lucifer gave a sigh as he put his guns away knowing that things were about to get really ugly.

"Whatever." both girls laughed as the ghost was now fuming, "oh and about the pendant. Are you talking about this one?" Yue reached into her shirt and pulled out the pendant that sat around her neck.

"You Bitch!" the woman charged at the girls, hands raised. She however did not make contact as Lucifer appeared in front of the girls and swung his right foot making contact with her body and sending her 5 meters away and crashing into another column.

"Do not ever call them that….You are to deal your issues with only me." He responded to her outburst with a calm voice while he lowered his foot which was still in the air. The girls looked at each other then peered over Lucifer hand on his shoulders and saw the woman on the ground in a most uncomfortable position. She moved around and stood up her eyes now red with anger. She then charged at the boy and saw him charged as well. They met and began to attack each other. The merciless child would attempt to punch Lucifer and he would dodge. It wasn't until Suzy tripped on a large rock and she yelp that he turn to see what happen that he lost concentration. When he turned the ghost took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach causing him to spill out blood and it landed on her face. She then punched him up into the air before throwing him to the ground. The girls watched helplessly from behind a statue. The ghost jumped back 10 feet and stood there smirking at the boy's fallen figure. The boy struggle to stand up and used a nearby wall to assist him.

"Humph. How could you have caught me last time when you can't even lay a finger on me." She had her hand cross in front of her chest and then heard a chuckle.

"You didn't I was holding back?" the boy looked up at her and she was now staring in confusion. Lucifer charged at her and began to attack. The woman dodged easily and after a couple seconds thought that it was too easy. The boy was attacking her, but the punches lacked potential and coordination. What the ghost woman did not realize was that he was purposely trying to get her as close to Yue as possible without putting the girls' lives in danger.

'Nagasaki-san. Please activate the pendant.' Lucifer communicated thru his mind to her. Yue looked at him trying to figure out what happen and how he was doing that.

"Nagasaki-san! NOW!" the boy shouted as he dodged her counter-attack. Yue grabbed the pendant trying to figure out what he meant and how to do that.

"What is he talking about Yue?" Suzy asked from behind the statue. Yue didn't answer and was still trying to figure how to make it work. Lucifer landed in front of them and was facing the Merciless Child who was now standing ten feet from him. The girls saw his hand beginning to glow just as Yue finally got it. She pressed the center as Lucifer glided fast across the room. Just as the ghost was about to defend a blinding light appeared behind Lucifer forcing the woman to cover her eyes with her hand. At that moment she felt something in her chest. There was a silence as the light dimmed out and everyone open their eyes to see what had happened. The Merciless Child looked down and saw what had happened. She saw Lucifer in front of her with a hand out. The hand had gone through the ghost and was sticking out through her back. Blood was now flowing down his arm as her gaze went from the hand to his eyes. They locked eyes and she saw Lucifer stand still as she looked past him. She saw thirteen beams of light as they erupted from the pendant.

"NO!" the woman's eyes widen in fear as she saw the beams travel to her. The lights reached her and wrapped around her as they began pulling her towards the pendant. Lucifer turned around and let the beams pulled her off his arm. The girls watched as the beams finally reached their home and the ghost was also transformed into a light before being pulled into the pendant. Looking at the Pendant the girls saw an image of the merciless ghost appear in one of the 12 sections of the pendant. They then saw a tiny beam travel over to Lucifer before disappearing and he turned away so that the girls don't see his pained expression. He then returned his attention to the girls who were looking at him in concern.

"Lucifer-Chan, are you okay?" Suzy asked as they walked up to him. They saw that he had some blood on his lips from when the ghost had punched him in the stomach. Suzy took out a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped away the blood.

"I am fine Mitarashi-san, are you hurt in anyway?" he asked as he inspected them, checking for any injuries. She shook her head as he stopped once he was sure they weren't hurt. Standing up he looked around and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Lucifer?" Yue asked as she watched him.

"Well Nagasaki-san….unless you want to stay here and explain to the police what happen in here, I suggest we leave." He answer as the girls looked around and shook their heads as they ran after him. He was already half way down the block when they reached him. The three then saw several patrol cars heading in the opposite direction. The girls watched then and saw then stop in front of the church. The trio walked for five minutes before they reached the intersection where Suzy and Yue headed in different directions.

"Well I guess I'll head home now. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Nagasaki-san."

"Yes Lucifer?" Yue turn to see Lucifer bowing at her.

"I think it would safer if I walked Mitarashi-san home as it is now unsafe to be alone at night" he answer as he walked over to Suzy.

"There is no need Lucifer I can walk home alone" she answered as she rubbed her right hand.

"I think he is right Suzy. It would be safer to let Lucifer take you home." Yue answer as she agreed with Lucifer suggestion. Suzy then wrapped her right arm around Lucifer's left arm.

"Cool, then let's go." The pair waited for Yue to arrive home then made their way to Suzy's house.

"Lucifer-Chan…..can I ask you something" Suzy ask as she stopped walking.

"What is it Mitarashi-san?" He replied as he slowed down.

"First of all: Call me Suzy." He looked at her and gave a small nod she then asked him, "How did your parents react to….. to your death?.... did they take it hard?"

The boy looked away, "I…..I don't remember……I….lost the majority of my memory when I died."

"That must suck." she said while leaning on his shoulder.

"Not really Mitarashi-san,"

"why not?" The girl ask as she looked up at him.

"Well….all I do know is that my parents were killed five years after I died." This caused the girl to gasp out loud.

"I'm so sorry" she asked as she looked down at the ground not sure what to say or even how to say it, "I…I also lost my parents, a year ago, I know it is really hard to deal with the fact that there gone. And the worst part is I could have done something to save them, but I couldn't." she looked ready to cry.

"Mitarashi-san….you are not held responsible for what happen to them. Life can be cruel by taking the most important things away from us, but in the mist of all this, one must think: there is a purpose for why things happen. Our mission is to find that purpose and fulfill it. And in the event that you do not like that purpose, to change it so that life is that way you want it." He looked down at her and saw that she was deep in thought, 'She dose look cute like this.'

"I guess I see what you mean. Thanks Lucifer-chan…….can I ask you another thing."

"What is it Mitarashi-san?"

"**Suzy**" she corrected him before continuing. Earlier today when I introduced myself, You reacted strongly as thought you knew something."

"What do you mean?" he asked as they stopped

"When I introduced myself you reacted different. Why?" She asked as she looked at him. He looked at the girl's eyes and was quite sure she was the one. He somehow didn't expect her to be friends with his teammate. When they arrived at her house he took a moment to look at it. It was not modern. It was a traditional house; one did not see many of those anymore. The house was a white and the roof tiles were a tan color. He then turned his attention to the green hair girl who was staring at him. He gave a sigh and bow to her.

"……As you know I am a ghost."

"Right" she nodded as she answer him.

"And I have the ability to see other spirits." He continued on as he was now looking at her straight in the eyes

"I assume" the girl stood there not understanding why he was telling her those things.

"Well….. I …… I met two people who had the same last name as you." He finally said and watched as it took her a full minute to digest what he was telling her. Then he saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Wait…..you don't mean-….." she saw him nod and felt her eyes water. He then proceeded to tell her what the two parents have told him to give Suzy.

"They said not to worry about them, to please enjoy your life as much as possible. They will always love you" Then the tears came out as she bought her hands up to wipe them away. The boy stood there unsure of what to do. He raised his hands to try to comfort her or at least calm her down when she flung herself onto him. She was now crying into his chest. After 2 minutes he pushed her gently back and wiped her eyes.

"Mitarashi-san…..please do not cry. I should not have given the message now. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have told you." He continued to tried and calm down the young woman.

"No…..I (sniff)….I'm just…..happy. I now know they are… (sniff)...Okay……Thank you… I would go through days wondering where they were and if they miss me or if they have forgotten me. To know that they are okay and that they still love me gives me a sense of relief. Even thought I could not do anything to save them at least they are in a good place now." The girl responded as she gave him a hug. When she looked at him, he gave her a tiny nod. Her eyes were slightly red, but she was now smiling at him, "Thank you very much."

"……..I-" Lucifer began before a women shouted scaring them both. They turn towards the house and saw a woman staring at them and began to call out her granddaughter.

"Suzy Mitarashi! Do you have any idea what time it is? Get your behind in here this instant! And you get away from my granddaughter." The girl watched as her grandmother stared at them.

"Grandmamma please don't shout. I'll be there in a minute. I'm just saying goodnight." She shouted back. Lucifer moved away from the girl so that the older woman didn't accuse them of something wrong. He then bowed to the girl.

"Good night Mitarashi-san." He saw her pout before shrugging and then lean in to give him a small kiss on the cheek. The boy froze as she gave him a small bow before turning away and going into the house while giving him a final wave. The boy gave a sigh as he turn away and walk down the sidewalk. He gave a cough as more blood came out of his mouth.

'Kuso. You are really going to be a pain in the back' he commented to the ghost he had just captured and gave a sigh.

Taking out a handkerchief the boy wiped it away. He stopped walking when he sensed that he was not alone. He then broke into a run when heard the rustling of a bush. Arriving at Yue's house the boy ran up to the door and began to quickly knock on it. The older women open the door and he entered the house Quickly shutting the door just as a knife flew towards him, but was stopped by the door. The knife had embedded itself on the front door. About 3 inches got through the door. The parents in the house looked at the knife, then at the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue hair girl sat on her bed with the book in front of her, "I wonder why he wants to capture all the ghosts?" She had inspected the outside and was now debating whether to open it and look inside or not. She went to picked it up and found it really heavy.

'God this thing is heavy…..I wonder what's inside." She looked around to make sure no one was looking, 'one little peek won't hurt' she then slowly began to lift the cover when suddenly a hand slammed it closed. She screamed out in fright as she looked at the hand and then followed it to its owner. She came face to face with the book's owner.

"Lucifer?" she found herself asking without thinking.

"Nagasaki-san! I have warned you of the dangers of this book. If….If you were to get hurt….it….would be…" his voiced stopped working. Yue smiled at him.

"Are you worried about me Lucifer?" she asked as she put on an innocent face. He began to stutter for a second but quickly regain composure while pushing the blush on his face away.

"It….um….I…I'm just worry that something might happen to the pendant because if it is stolen by ghost my chances of catching the ghost are gone." He said as he took the book away from her and put into the small bag he had. The smile on Yue's face disappeared as she turned away.

"…I'm sorry I didn't mean to try and op-" she began but was cut off by Lucifer.

"Don't worry about it Nagasaki-san…..It would wise to go to bed as it is late and you need to get ready for school. I will be in the rest room patching up some injuries." He replied as he turn towards the bathroom. At this the girl walked in front of him with fear on her face.

"You're hurt!?! Do you want me to get my dad?" she asked and was about to the leave to search for her father when the boy grabbed her hand gently. She was surprise as she felt his cool fingers send a warm feeling through her body.

"I'm alright. Just a simple cut hear and there, nothing to be worry about. Please go to bed." He replied as he let her go. She turned to look at him before nodding to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked at him. She saw him nodding slightly before nodding herself.

"Good night then." She got into bed and the lights were turned off. Even thought Lucifer told her he was alright Yue knew he was lying. And to prove it was the sounds that were coming from her bathroom. The were soft groans of pain almost mute, but she could hear them. This went on for about 20 minutes before the boy turn off the bathroom lights and open the door. He looked for the sleeping bag when it came flying at him. He caught it and looked around to find Yue looking at him.

"….Did I wake you?" he ask even thought he knew she never went to sleep. He watched her sit up and face him as she shook her head.

"No…kind of hard to sleep, but from the sound of it I think it more then just a cut here and there. Tomorrow my dad will check it out when he gets home." She replied as she turned away and lay down in the bed while pulling the covers onto her body. Lucifer looked at her back in shocked.

"What?"

"Good Night" Were the only words out of her.

"But-" He knew it was too late. Lucifer sensed that the young girl was out like a light and gave a sigh, 'Kuso………' The boy looked out the window at the moonlight crept into the dark room and gave the room an eerier glow. He placed the sleeping bag on the floor and unraveled it. He gave the girl in the bed a final glance and saw that she had turn, but was still asleep. Once done he slipped into it while saying his last word of the night, "I'm running out of time…..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is. 3rd chapter, Please comment. I need lots of feedback considering this will be a long one. I been writing this story for about 2 years and I'm almost done. Tell me what you think about it so far. I still need a beta reader so if anyone is interested email me. Cheers!


	4. Two Bites And A Fight

**Two Bites And A Fight**

Morning came rather quickly for the girl as sunlight pour into the room. She gave a yawn as she sat up and stretched. She looked around and was surprise to find Lucifer still asleep. She then found herself staring at the sleeping boy. Just as she was about to turn away, she notice something different about the boy. His face was paler then yesterday. She lay down on the bed and raised a slender hand up. Just as she was about to touch his face, his eyes open revealing a crimson eye and a cerulean eye. She jerked her hand away before he spoke.

"Your mother is about to call you."

"What? How can you tell? Well it is kind of early. I don't thi-" Yue began, but was interrupted.

"Yue. Wake up honey. Time to greet the day" the strong yet eloquent voice carried its message up to the girl. Yue looked at Lucifer who had sat up and was now putting "his" sleeping bag away. He then bowed to the girl before stepping out. Yue enter the bathroom and began her morning routine. 20 minutes later she stepped out and got dressed before heading down to the kitchen. When she entered she found her mother and dad watching the news in shock while Lucifer was eating his breakfast.

"What's wrong mom?" the girl asked as she seated herself next to Lucifer. She looked at the television and found out exactly what was wrong. A reporter was talking while standing in front of a temple. She realized that it was the same temple where they have fought the merciless child the previous night.

"Yue, you are not going to believe what happen. Someone went to the temple and completely destroyed it. They just showed some photos and it looked like a war zone. It was pretty catastrophic. Who could have of done such a horrible thing" the mother answer as she served her daughter breakfast while shaking her head in disbelief. The young girl looked at Lucifer who merely shrugged.

"Speaking of doing stuff kids, where did you two go yesterday?" Yue choked on her orange juiced as Lucifer did not answer the man's question, "Well?"

"um….well ….um… we went" Yue could not think of a good excuse and ate her food while looking at Lucifer for help. He noticed it and decided to help.

"We went to the temple" Yue fell over anime before standing up and was telling him off for not helping her out while her mother was shouting in disbelief.

"EVERYONE QUIET!!!!!!" Hiroshi yelled out and both women became quiet. The man then turned to the young boy and the boy looked up at him, "What were you doing at the temple?" he ask in a whisper.

"……….Hunting" Was all that came out of the boy. He finished his breakfast then stood up, took his utensils to the sink and washed them, "Nagasaki-san, we should leave or we will be late for school, Thank you for breakfast." He bowed to then, and the woman stood up abruptly surprising Yue and Lucifer.

"Are you okay Lucifer?" he looked up when he realize that she was talking to him.

"Pardon?" he answered rather quickly.

"You seem….paler." she walked up to the boy and touched his face. A pink hue appeared on his face as her hand inspected his face. He quickly moved away and faced the door.

"I'm fine. I will wait outside Nagasaki-san." With that the boy walked out and the three Nagasaki heard a door open then close. Yue then stood, kissed her mom, then her dad, before dashing out after Lucifer.

"Lucifer! Why didn't you help me!" she asked as she finally caught up to him.

"I did. I help you tell them the truth." He replied stopping for a second so to let the girl relax. She looked up and pouted at him.

"But why?" she asked as she got her breathing back under control.

"What kind of excuse, are you going to come up with that can answer what's happening?" He answer her question while looking ahead and saw in the distance a shade of green.

"………"

"Mitarashi–san is waiting for us at the corner." The boy pointed down the street towards the corner. Yue follow his finger and saw that Suzy was waiting for them while waving at them.

"Did you guys see the news?!?" she asked as soon as they were within ear range.

"Yeah." Yue replied as Lucifer simply nodded.

"Morning Lucifer." The girl smiled at the boy as he bowed.

"Morning Mitarashi–san" he replied, and saw her looking at him slightly frustrated.

"Morning Yue." She diverted her attention to her friend.

"Morning. I can't believe this guy." She replied as she pointed at the boy who was now walking away. She explained what happen and fumed when Suzy began to laugh.

"Relax. He does have a point. I don't know how I could have lied my way out of it" she answered after she stopped laughing. She then caught up to the Lucifer and wrapped her hand around his. The boy tensed up and stopped. Suzy let go and looked at him in slightly confusion. "Lucifer…..are you okay?"

The boy breathing soon became raspy before claming himself down and turning to the two girls and responded in a quiet voice, "We should get to school before we are late."

Yue had her eyes on his back as he moved forward. Yue felt pain somewhere inside her when she saw him react like that. She soon walked up to Suzy, grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the school.

Through out the morning Lucifer remained quiet. When the teacher called on him he would simply answer the question and sit back down. He stayed inside during lunch and after a short meditation felt somewhat better to say the least. Yue came back five minutes before lunch was over and slowly peeked inside.

"Lucifer?....Are you okay?" she then stepped in when she saw him nod at her.

"Please forgive me for the way I acted earlier…..I will need to apologize to Mitarashi-san as well for my action" He finally responded after a couple minutes.

"Why did you react so….weird?" she asked as she sat next to him on the table.

"….To tell you the truth….I have not experience such …….affection since…since my parents passed away." He replied in a stoic voice. Yue gasped at such news.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked as she stood up to look at him. He was silent for a while before answering.

"Forget it." The bell rang and Lucifer stood up to walk out when a sudden dizziness overtook him. He stood there seeing triples of everything and heard Yue asked if he was ok before he felling to the ground. The last thing he heard and saw was the screaming of multiple girls and the feet of several girls before blacking out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yue also stood up to follow him and stopped when she noticed that Lucifer had stopped abruptly and was looking around.

"Lucifer are you okay?" She asked as the door open while girls poured in. They stop however when they saw Lucifer slightly swaying. Then in slow motion Lucifer began to fall forward before hitting the floor with a loud thud. The girls yelled as they ran to Lucifer whose eyes were barley open.

"Lucifer-san what's wrong!?" one of the girls yelled as another ran out on search of help. Teachers soon came in to help as Lucifer's eyes finally closed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep

Lucifer lay there trying to find a way to stop that annoying beeping. When he realized that he was lying down on a bed and covered with a thin sheet he held his breath for five seconds. He began breathing again and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes began to scan his surrounding wondering why he was having a massive headache. He then noticed something on his right arm and quickly reached over with his left hand to remove the needle that was connected to a machine. He was about to jump in fear when he noticed something else, but this time in his hand. Yue had placed her hand in his and was holding it tightly. His gaze shifted from her to the girl beside her. Suzy sitting in the chair next to Yue both girls were currently sleeping. Looking up at the clock on the wall he read 1:52 am. He gave the hand a small squeeze before letting go.

Immediately Yue woke up and sat up followed by Suzy. Both girls turn to face Lucifer with a worry expression on their face

"Lucifer! Are you okay?" Suzy ran to the other side of the bed and place a hand on his forehead.

"…What happened?...What am I doing here?"

"Lucifer! You're Dying!" Suzy quickly told him. He stopped talking when he heard the desperation in her voice.

"…What do you mean?" he asked as he tried to sit up but felt the terrible pain increase in his head.

"The doctor told us you have almost no blood in your body." Yue answered as she pointed to a clipboard that hung at the foot of the bed. Lucifer became quiet as she explained what was on the clipboard, "You have been losing a lot of blood. And it is not from the battle with the ghost yesterday only…but also the fact that you are part vampire right?"

"……Yes….. Yes it is……….….When I found I was changed into a ….. half vampire… I was told I would need blood to survive… I was told I would need to hurt people in order to survive…..I didn't want that… How can I take the life of another in order for me to keep going?"

"……………….."

"Lucifer …..you-you don't….that is…we know you…" Suzy was struggling to figure out a way to bring the words out, "Well….we know that you are a vampire and we know that bag will not even come close to filling you up."

At this Suzy walked over to Yue who was taking her sweater off. He looked on in confusion before his eyes widen as he realize what they were talking about.

"Mitarashi–san. You don't mean…." Lucifer began but then stopped when Yue exposed her neck to him. She had sat on the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Lucifer… we don't want you to die."

"Nagasaki-san…. You don't understand. I-" Lucifer was cut off as Yue placed a hand on his neck and guided his face to her neck, "No…please don't Nagasaki-san."

He tried to move away but he was too weak to push her or himself away.

His mouth reached her neck and he stopped resisting he licked his fangs and then lower them to her neck. The fangs pierce the skin and then Lucifer began to drink. He wrapped his arms around his waist. She felt as if in a trance and wrapped her hands around his neck. For some strange reason Yue did not feel pain, on the contrary the bite was sending a wave a pleasure thru the young girl. Moments later Suzy placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Lucifer-kun that is enough" Lucifer reluctantly removed his head from her neck where two small bite mark now made their home. He saw Yue sway and Lucifer reached out to catch her before she fell to the ground. He placed her on the chair she was sleeping on.

"Nagasaki-san? Are you okay?"

"Are…is….. Are you feeling better?" She asked while feeling lightheaded.

"Nagasaki-san….I told you not to do it." They saw him moving away while struggling, "Not only am I not full, but my body is now demanding more! I won't be able to-"

At that moment Suzy grabbed Lucifer's headed and pushed his fangs into her neck and Lucifer's body began to drink automatically. Lucifer was now grabbing Suzy by the waist and heard Suzy gasping from the pleasure. After 30 seconds Lucifer wanted to continue, but knew that it could mean problems for Suzy. He detached his fangs and help Suzy onto the chair. Lucifer stumbled around and landed on the bed slightly drunk from the blood. His eyes began to close and went into a sleep as the blood finally quenched his thirst…for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lucifer-san?...Lucifer-san can you please wake up?"

Lucifer felt someone placing a small wet towel on his forehead and gently wiped his face. Lucifer slowly opened his eyes to find a nurse over him. Beside the nurse he saw Suzy and Yue looking at him with a worry expression.

"Where…am…I? He asked as he sat up on the bed.

"You are in the hospital dear. You collapsed yesterday at school. Are you feeling better?" The nurse helped him sit up in bed as he gently rubbed his head. He nodded slowly and he turned and began to place his shoes on. The nurse quickly went intervene.

"Lucifer-san. You can not leave yet. You still need to rest. I can not allow you to leave until you are of better health." She stood in front of the vampire boy. He looked at the girls before heaving a sigh and turning to face the nurse.

"My eyes hurt for some reason, can you examine it please?" he asked and saw her smiling while nodding. She leaned down slightly and looked at his eyes. At that moment his eyes began to shimmer and the girls saw a trance-like expression come across her face. The nurse then stood up straight.

"Am I healthy enough to leave?"

The girls heard the nurse respond still with a smile on her face. "Yes, you are fit to go. I shall go sign you out" She then turn to face the girls.

"Lucifer-san is clear to leave right now. Please dress right and take care. Good day." With that she turned and stepped out of the room as Lucifer continued dressing. Once finish he stood up gave a stretch and walked out. The girls stood there not moving until Lucifer stuck his head in.

"You coming or not? If we hurry we might make it before 1 period is over."

"Hai!" they put on their sweater and followed him out and they began to make their way to the school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trio ran down the hall as there were 20 minutes late already. As they were running a student came out of nowhere pushing a large metal shelf. The girls passed on either side of it. Lucifer reacted slower and could not get out of the way. Instead he jumped and flew thru the opening in the shelf and landed with a inwards roll on the other side while apologizing to the girl. At that moment a voice shouted out.

"Stop right there!"

Lucifer stopped immediately and caused the other girls to crash into him and they all fell down. The girls looked behind them and saw the principal walking up to them.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai"

"Hai"

"No" The voice was muffle and the girls quickly got off of Lucifer. Lucifer stood up and dusted his clothes and turn to bow at the principal. "Good morning Principal Yamanaka"

"Morning Lucifer. I hope you are feeling better now." She asked as she looked at the boy as thought determining his health by sight alone.

"I'm feeling better now**, ****arrigatou**." She gave a sigh of relief upon hearing this.

"Thank kami. You gave us quite a scare yesterday you know." She said as she gave him a smile. She saw him frown and then bow to her.

"**Please forgive me, I must have gotten too excited about school and overdone it." He replied hoping that lie was sufficient.**

**"I am glad you find our school enjoyable, but from now on don't push yourself too hard okay?" she saw him nod and turn to the girls. "Can you ladies go ahead; there is something I need to talk about with Lucifer." **

**"Hai." They nodded, bow, turn and walk to their classroom.**

"Lucifer… a woman came in this morning asking if I knew the whereabouts of a boy with snowy white hair and a pair of red and blue eyes. I asked her what was her purpose for knowing this and she did not reply. So I told her that this was an all girl school and there was no way you could be attending. She seemed really interested in finding you. May I ask why?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked out the window and gave a sigh.

"Can you look into my eye I think there is something wrong with it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer enter the room apologized to the teacher.

"Come in. Do not worry about it, how are you feeling?" she asked as he approached her. When he replied better she also smiled. "Well take a seat we are about to start an interesting small unit."

Lucifer sat down and had to assure some of his classmates that he was fine.

"So since Halloween is next week in the since we are studying tradition I thought we have a party to celebrate that after we finish studying about ghost and other spiritual beings as a small tradition."

"Ghost?!" Lucifer reacted first followed by the rest of the class. Then Lucifer raised his hand. When she called on him he stood up, "How exactly is studying ghost and spirits relevant to the curriculum set up by the Z.B.E (AN: Zodine Board Of Education) in which are suppose to prepare us for the entrance exam for post high school education?"

The woman stood there not saying anything as she came up with an explanation, "Well,, since you kids have been working hard with all your other teacher and I know the majority of you are taking advance class and I know the homework is mounting up so I thought since Halloween is coming up that we relax and enjoy a small break."

"Oh……Forgive me for asking" he sat back down the woman shook her head as she gave a small smile.

"It's fine, but is something wrong? Are you afraid of ghost or do you not believe them?" she asked

The boy refrained from laughing and gave a small smirk as he answered, "No sensei… …It's…I feel ghost are simply misunderstood and misinterpreted as evil malevolence creatures. Well the majority of them anyway. There are a few exceptions"

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Really?.... So then tell me…… what are ghost according to you?"

He looked at his hands before answer her, "I believe ghosts are….. The spirits of people who have passed away and cannot seem to rest in peace."

"And why is it that they can't rest in peace?" she asked

Lucifer placed his hand on his chin and looked out the window thinking, "….the reason they cannot move on is because they have either passed away before their time or they have committed a horrible deed or crime and are now being punish for it."

The girls stare in awe at his knowledge, "You seem to know quite a lot about ghost."

"Forgive me." Lucifer answered as he sat down.

"Knowledge is nothing to apologize for."

Lucifer was sitting in a tree and was looking over the play ground with a guilty expression on his face.

"Hey Lucifer, What you doing up there?"

Lucifer looked down and saw Suzy and Yue standing below the tree. Lucifer looked at the school and for a moment thought he saw a girl looking at him from one of the windows. She had white hair and glasses. When he tried to focus again on the window he saw nothing. Shaking his head he jumped down and landed in front of them. Both girls noticed that during that whole morning Lucifer had avoided talking to them and they were going to find out what was wrong.

"Lucifer" she saw him raised his gaze to look at her, "Is something wrong?"

He gave a sigh as bow to them, "Nagasaki-san, Mitarashi-san….Please forgive me."

"For what?" they asked.

"I…. My body would not have survived another day…. Thanks to you two…. I am sorry I didn't thank you, I am also sorry that I might have gotten too greedy in the process, I'm sorr-"

At that moment Suzy reached out, caught his nose between her index and middle finger, and gave it a small shake, "Enough with the sorry Ok? Besides its not like we didn't enjoy it right Yue?" she turn to face the blue hair girl and they saw her blushing.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"Oh come on girl you were moaning like a whore!" she laughed as Yue hit Suzy on the head multiple times, "Okay okay already, but seriously. Why did the bite affect us like that?"

Lucifer was about to answer when Yue answered for him, "Because vampires use a kind of anesthetic to calm the victim down and even cause them to relaxed and enjoy it. My grandfather told me."

"Oooooh." Suzy look at Lucifer in awed.

"HEY YOU!?" Lucifer turned in time to see a fist hit him in the stomach. Lucifer fell to the ground as a group of guys stood in front of them.

"What do we have here? Why is a guy at an all girl school?" Asked the guy who appeared to be the leader of this gang of seven guys.

"What are _**you**_ doing here? This is an all girl school!"Suzy shouted back as she kneeled down to help Lucifer. All the guys laughed as others girls went to help Lucifer, "Get out of here! Lucifer, are you ok?"

SMACK!

Suzy fell to the ground as the one of the guys raised his hand and slapped her. All the girls gasped as Suzy looked up in shock.

"Someone needs to show you some respe-" at that moment something that looked like it came out of the matrix happened. Lucifer swung his foot causing the boy to fall back. Then Lucifer launched himself and punched the boy in the chest so hard that the boy flew 20 feet before coming to a stop. When two of the guys went to check on him they found him unconscious. Lucifer struggle to stay up due from having the air knocked out of him. He then turned to face the group of boys.

"Don't you ever hit her again. Don't ever hit anyone here ever again."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" the leader turn and was about to kick Suzy when Lucifer appeared in front of the boy and caught his foot with his own.

"…..I will kill you." He replied as he jumped and gave the boy a kick that send the boy out of the school property and fell into a food stand. He then turn to the others and went into a low fighting stance. The other guys looked at their fallen comrade and then charge at Lucifer. Lucifer watched as three guys charged at him and took a deep breath and raised his hand. When they reached him Lucifer jumped over them and then he knocked out two of the three guys by punching them in the back of the head. He saw the last guy take out a pocket knife and heard the girls gasp.

"Lucifer-kun please be careful" Suzy told him as she watched him from the side along with the other girls.

"So we are going to use weapons?.......very well" he reach into his backpack and pull out some white clot. Then while wrapping it around his right hand he gave them a final warning.

"I don't care if you delinquents want to fight, but be forewarned if you harmed any of these girls or even if you so much as touch any of these girls without their consent……. I will kill you."

The guys looked at each other before running away. Lucifer sat down next to Suzy and looked at her, "Mitarashi–san, are you okay?"

"I fine you didn't have to do that." She felt her cheek and flinched as it stung a little.

"Lucifer-san."

Everyone turn to see the principal standing in front of them with her hands cross. The girls then began to tell her what had happen. She slightly raised her hand and the group became quiet.

"Please come with me." Lucifer stood up and followed the principal into her office. Once there she motion for him to sit down and he did, "I saw what happened out there with those young men."

"They cause harm to Mitarashi-san and I could not just let it go."

"I see." She responded and gave a sigh. She was about to tell him off when continued.

"Please forgive me. I do not know what overcame me. I apologize for my actions, they were unacceptable and I am ashamed of myself for that."

The woman sat there in mild surprise. She hid it however and nodded to the boy, "Very well, please make sure that this is the last time or next time you will have to be disciplined for your actions ok?"

The boy nodded before standing up and bowing to her. She dismiss him, he turn and exited the room without another word. He spend the rest of the school day thinking about where the next ghost might be.

'Bound…to….eternity'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
